classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Lightbringer
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trading five stacks of crystals, or completing Bat Hunt 9 times, will give the necessary rank points for this mission. *After accepting the mission, enter the Great Hall of Chateau d'Oraguille for a cutscene. *After the cutscene, talk to Rahal in the Royal Knights' Quarters to receive a key item Crystal Dowser. *Form a full alliance of level 65+. Level 65 is still borderline aggro to the weak mobs of Temple of Uggalepih, so they will need to carry Prism Powders due to the magic sensitive mobs in this place. A level 72+ character is safe from aggro from the weak mobs. *Make sure a member of the alliance has a Prelate Key (dropped off 60+ Tonberry NINs that drop the coffer key). *Take Teleport-Yhoat and make your way to the main entrance of the temple. *Once you zone, take the right path until you zone back into the jungle. Keep going straight and you will zone into another part of the temple (map 2). After zoning, follow the right wall until you pass by a wooden gate. Shortly after you pass this, the path will split. Take the left path and clear the area. *Here you will have to kill the Temple Guardian in order to continue on. *After the guardian is defeated, continue past that door that will now open and advance up the stairs directly above the door you entered. Use the Prelate Key to open the door (or trick a tonberry into opening it for you, by targeting through the door and attacking with dia), and go through and onto map 4. Head south and take the left path until you see 4 doors on the right. Door 1 is the furthest down, Door 4 is the first door you will see. *Clear the hallway of tonberries and magic jugs. Now enter Doors 1, 2, and 4 and inspect the ??? for a key item. ** One of the rooms has two ??? - be sure to get the correct one (side wall). Everyone needs 3 "Piece of a broken key" key items before continuing. *Once everyone is ready, have someone inspect Door 3. Once this door is inspected, 2 Doll NM will spawn, Nio-Hum and Nio-A. :*Nio-A and Nio-Hum are warriors and will use Mighty Strikes. :*They will not sleep, so have a second tank keep Nio-A busy while everyone else concentrates on Nio-Hum. Mages should have Barfira up in case the dolls blow up. :*You may spawn the NMs with Sneak active and pull only one with a ranged attack or job ability such as Provoke. Due to the narrow hallway and location of where they spawn, ranged attack is recommended, as you may have problems sighting the mob to use the job ability. You may pull either Nio-A or Nio-Hum and wait for to the other to despawn (don't kill too quickly). Only one NM needs to be defeated. :** If only one of the NMs is pulled, a tank and healer can duo this fight. (NIN75 + RDM75, WHM75 + PLD75 have both worked). *Following the fight, everyone should inspect Door 3 for a cutscene. :* If anyone in the group did not have the 3 pieces of the broken key, they can get them after the fight and re-inspect the door. The dolls will not re-spawn. *Return to San d'Oria and talk to King Destin. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:Royaulais Destin himself has summoned you for a vital mission. Seek audience with His Majesty in Chateau d'Oraguille immediately.